


Я запомню тебя

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Гарри не поднимал взгляд, упорно всматривался в остывший утренний чай, а потом проронил виновато: «Я больше ничего не чувствую».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Я запомню тебя

Много позже ни один из них не мог вспомнить, из-за чего все началось. Кто из них сделал ту самую ошибку, из-за которой они поссорились впервые. Какая-то нелепица; что-то, не стоившее, в общем-то, и выеденного яйца, но запустившее, как лавину, вереницу ссор и скандалов.

Драко все чаще задерживался до позднего вечера в Министерстве — к семи гулкие коридоры пустели, и в кабинете невыразимцев собиралась теплая компания бывших слизеринцев, «умело пристроившихся», как ядовито характеризовал это Гарри, «к кормушке». Забини приносил бутылку Огденского и делился сто первым — самолично проверенным и самым что ни на есть — рецептом антипохмельного. Паркинсон покачивала изящной ножкой, обутой в туфельку на головокружительно высокой шпильке, и вываливала на них с Блейзом самые свежие и самые пикантные сплетни, соскучившись за день без собеседников в приемной Министра. Порой заходила Грейнджер — с серым от усталости лицом, на котором так и было написано укоризненное «Опять пьете?». Драко дипломатично не заострял внимание на том, что как минимум три вечера в неделю Грейнджер не торопится аппарировать домой к Уизли и вежливо благодарит Блейза за уже машинально протягиваемый ей бокал. Они часами обсуждали все, что приходило на ум — от новой программы заимствования магловских технологий, которую упорно проталкивала в Визенгамоте Грейнджер, до необъяснимой привычки Министра экономить на перьях. Почти каждый такой вечер заканчивался одинаково — чьим-нибудь случайным взглядом на часы, испуганным «ой» Грейнджер и скомканными, торопливыми прощаниями.

Кому-то из них не хотелось возвращаться домой. Кому-то было не к кому возвращаться.

Очень долго — непозволительно долго, если быть предельно честным, — Драко мнил себя счастливцем, ведь ему, в отличие от друзей, было к кому возвращаться. Пока не понял, что эти возвращения ни одному из них двоих не приносят радости; удачным считался тот вечер, когда Гарри вообще замечал его возвращение. Обычно же прямо у порога его встречал испуганно вытаращившийся домовой эльф, сообщал, заламывая руки, что «хозяину Гарри опять было плохо, хозяин спит». Драко проходил через спальню, на ходу, заученным движением накладывая заклинания проветривания, дышал через рот, чтобы не чувствовать затхлой, сивушной вони. Переодевался, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, и сбегал вниз, в гостиную, лишний раз не смотря на разметавшегося на кровати в пьяном забытье Гарри.

Ночевал на диване, уговаривал себя, что это временно, что все можно исправить, нужно только найти время и способ. Винил себя — в чужих ночных кошмарах, в том, что никак не может помочь, что бесполезен и не знает, что делать, — и ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел Гарри.

За их уютный коттедж в Вест-Хэмпстеде — старый кирпич и солнечно-желтые занавески, «только наш, Драко», — обещал ему Гарри и смеялся-смеялся-смеялся, кружил его в глупом танце по поскрипывавшему паркету. За квиддич по субботам — непременно с Уизли, с огневиски из одной на всех серебряной фляжки, из-за которой к концу вечера окружающие неминуемо сливались в одну бесконечную ярко-рыжую вереницу. За все «люблю тебя» и «мой» нежным шепотом в жаркой июльской темноте, в смятой постели. За проклятое, навязшее в зубах и отдающее ядовитой кислотой на языке «Я не хочу об этом говорить».

За пустые, безразличные глаза.

Октябрь стоял на удивление сухой и теплый, в воздухе пахло сладким дымом сожженной листвы, в их коттедже — предвестьем чего-то неминуемого, неизбежного. Гарри не поднимал взгляд, упорно всматривался в остывший утренний чай, а потом проронил то самое, неизбежное, то, чего они оба страшились так долго. Облек в слова их общего, одного на двоих, боггарта, прошептал виновато: «Я больше ничего не чувствую». Драко и не замечал, что в уголках глаз у него первые тонкие морщинки. Ломаные кривые на усталом лице, припорошенные первой сединой жесткие волосы, в которые Драко привычно зарылся пальцами — когда они оба успели так постареть? Устать от жизни и друг от друга, наошибаться так, что ничего не осталось, без права решать, кто из них сделал ту самую ошибку, из-за которой они поссорились впервые. Какая-то нелепица; что-то, не стоившее, в общем-то, и выеденного яйца, но запустившее, как лавину, вереницу ссор и скандалов. Что-то, приведшее их сюда — в это «сейчас», на залитую ласковым и умирающим осенним солнцем кухню.

Губы Гарри послушно раскрылись под его губами — по-прежнему сладко после стольких лет, знакомо; привычно. Слабое протестующее «мы не должны» потерялось в его — их — судорожных выдохах, лихорадочной жадности прикосновений. Растворилось в отчаянной жажде почувствовать друг друга всем телом, всем собой, в последний раз — в _последний, в последний, в самый последний_ , стучало внутри, наполняя его щемящей нежностью. «Такой сладкий, — шептал Гарри, путаясь в словах и бессвязных проклятиях, — такой сладкий, такой послушный, Мерлин, за что мне это, сделай ещё _вот так_ , да…». И он делал _вот так_ , еще и еще, оставлял царапины на смуглой коже, заставляя Гарри умолять в беспамятстве острого удовольствия, мучая и мучаясь сам, продлевая и продлевая их стремительно заканчивавшееся время, пока времени не осталось совсем.

И ничего не изменилось.

Залитая ласковым и умирающим осенним солнцем кухня, пустая и тихая — некстати вспомнилось, как долго они не могли сойтись на том, какие часы купить на кухню, как долго спорили из-за такого, в общем-то, пустяка, и Гарри в сердцах разбил дрянные часы с кукушкой, а он два дня потом ночевал в Министерстве.

Мир не перевернулся, не случилось невозможного чуда, и Гарри, замеревший в его руках, пошевелился и отодвинулся, рассекая их общее время на «до» и «конец».

«Я запомню тебя», — сказал он.

«Звучит как признание в любви», — криво улыбнулся Гарри.


End file.
